Harry Potter: La venganza
by HarryPotter-000
Summary: Harry Potter, se encuentra dando Pociones con el Profesor Snape, así que de pronto se empieza a marear y entra en un recuerdo...


**Buenas a todos los oyente de Fanfiction, todos los personajes de mi historia, son de la autora J..**

Capítulo I: El recuerdo

-Harry,¿que te ha pasado?- preguntó Ron.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos se encontraba en medio de una clase, se había dormido y no sabía que le había pasado. Pero recordó todo lo que había pasado había entrado en la mente de Voldemort así que recordó.

Se encontraba en una sola habitación, sentado en una silla, y al abrir los ojos vio a Dumbledore, al parecer hablando con alguien.

-Buenas, Snape quiero que decirte una cosa sobre este año en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué quieres mi señor?- preguntó Snape con cara sonriente

-Como todos sabemos este año vas a dar Pociones, aquí te pasado el listado de los horarios que tendras, y se los tendras que repartir a los alumnos de cada casa con su respectivo curso.

-Eso es todo?- preguntó al recibir la hoja de los horarios de su asignatura.

-No, aun te quiero decir alguna cosa más, así que le dio importancia.

-, Snape te quiero comentar una cosa, sobre el tema de Voldemort, tenemos que tomar medidas en Hogwarts, nos aseguraremos que no entre nadie, ya sabemos que podría resultar problemas, ahora quiero hablarte sobre Harry Potter, quiero que le des clases de Oclumancia, así podrá meterse en la mente de otras personas, eso es bueno, para que se pueda meter en la mente de Voldemort.

-Voldemort?- se extraño Snape.

-Sí, Voldemort, así se podrá meter en su mente y ver lo que pasa en su alrededor, podrá ver lo que hace, pero como ya sabes, Snape, esto da tiempo y esfuerzo, y bueno eso es todo.

-¿Ya me puedo ir?- preguntó Snape.

-Sí, Snape ya te puedes marchar, recuerda lo que te he dicho.

-Vale, Albus haré lo que me has pedido- dijo Snape, se dieron la mano y se despidieron.

Harry, se sorprendió que entre los dos hubieran tan buen rollo, porque Snape no era un hombre de muchos amigos, así que quiso levantarse de la silla, no podía así que todo se empezó a ver borroso.

Aclaró la vista, estaba dando clases de pociones, toda la gente mirando a Harry Potter, Snape que no le apartó la vista en ningún momento dijo:

-Muy bien, señor Potter, como que durmiendo en mis clases- se enfureció Snape, Harry se asustó y siguió hablando:

-Como que vuestro amiguito, Potter ha interrumpido la clase, vamos hacer un doble trabajo, darle las gracias a el señor Potter.

La gente se quejaba, lleno de gritos, de saber que no era justo.

-Harry, ¿que te ha pasado?- decía Hermione.

-Ahora, despues te lo cuento- dijo Harry.

Snape se quedó con los brazos cruzados y dijo:

-He dicho que calléis, o quereis más trabajo aún?- gritó Snape.

Al oir el grito de Snape, los alumnos empezaron a callar, Malfoy se hallaba en la esquina hablando con sus amigos Crabbie y Goygle, mientras charlaban, Malfoy no le quitaba ojo a Harry Potter.

-Quiero que el próxima día me hagáis los ejercicios de la página 5 hasta la 10- dijo Snape- tenéis una semana para hacerlo, el que no lo tenga es su problema, le pondré un 0, y así de agusto me quedare, así que ya podemos recoger.

Todos los alumnos de la clase, empezaron a recoger los libros, Harry salió con sus amigos y por el pasillo empezó a contarselo todo.

-¿Oclumancia?- extraño Hermione.- sacó su libro- como dice aquí, Oclumancia: Entrar en la mente de cualquier individuo.

-Para que quería Dumbledore, que te metieras en la mente de las personas- intervinó Ron.

-Para que entrar en el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado- dijo Harry Potter- Dumbledore habló con Snape, que el me daría clases, pero no se si era cierto, y no se como me llegue a dormir.

-¿Oh, Harry ves el pasado?- se sorprendió Hermione- no lo sé, como los ha hecho pero tiene que ser algo importante.

-No, creo que sea tan importante- dijo Harry- pero no se como ha pasado todo, creo que Dumbledore ha entrado en mi mente, y me ha hado el mensaje- dijo Harry Potter.- no lo sé esperar voy a intentar hablar con Dumbledore, ir hacia hacia las habitaciones, ahora mas tarde iré.

Al despedirse de sus compañeros, Harry siguió caminado hasta llegar a la Sala de Dumbledore, tocó la puerta y al abrir vio a Dumbledore sentado.

-¿Que te trae por aquí, Harry?- pregunto Albus Dumbledore mirando a Harry.

-Te quería decir una cosa, que me ha pasado en la clase de pociones- dijo Harry.

-Sientate- dijo Dumbledore señalando la silla.

-Me ha dicho que te has dormido en la clase Pocioness ¿Te ha pasado algo, Harry?- se interesó Dumbledore.

-Sí, me dormí de repente, y entre como en un pensamiento, estabais en una sala hablando, tu y Snape, sobre mí.- siguió hablando mientras Dumbledore estaba atento al tema- tu le dijiste a Snape, que me deberia dar el, clases de Oclumancia.

-¿Como lo sabes, Harry? - preguntó Dumbledore- para mí que tienes algo dentro de ti, algo que te hace importante Harry, por ese día que sobrevivistes a el señor Tenebroso, tienes el don de ver el pasado.

-Pero, todo fue muy raro, estaba sentado en una silla, era como un recuerdo.- habló Harry.

-Claro, Harry, un recuerdo- dijo Dumbledore- ¿Tú crees cuando fue cuando hable con Snape?

-Fue unos meses antes, de que comenzara el colegio- dijo Harry.

-Claro, le dije que te metieras en los pensamientos del señor tenebroso, así podrás saber lo que hace el señor tenebroso, sin ser avisado.

-¿Sabes porque Snape, se enfadó conmigo, al pensar que estaba dormido?- preguntó Harry- el ya lo tenía que haber sabido.

-Ay, Harry- siguió Dumbledore- todo encaja, no lo ves?- piensa quien da clases de Oclumancia?- le pregunto Dumbledore.

-El señor Snape- dijo Harry con tono alegre.

-Hay encaja todo- dijo Dumbledore.

¡-No, entiendo, lo que pasa- comentó Harry Potter.

-El se metió en tu mente- dijo Dumbledore- por eso te quedastes dormido, y te dió un recuerdo, para que supieras todo lo que habíamos hablado, y eso de el don del pasado era toda una broma- sonrió -

-Con que eso era todo- dijo Harry Potter un poco mas calmado.

-Sí, eso es todo- dijo Albus Dumbledore levantandose de la mesa- y una cosa mas, me ha comentado el profesor Snape que te pases los sabados, porque tiene que darte Oclumancia, a las 9:00 de la mañana, ya se que es un poco pronto, pero así son las normas.

Se encontraba Harry, con Hermione y Ron y le habia contado lo que habia sucedido.

-Osea, que Snape entró en tu mente- dijo Hermione estado atenta al tema.

-Sí, entro me lo dijo Dumbledore- dijo Harry- lo único malo, me acusó de que estaba durmiendo.

-Así, es Snape- se digirió Ron hacía Harry.

-Mejor dejamos el tema para otro momento- dijo Hermione- vamos a empezar los deberes de pociones.

-¿Deberes?- preguntó Ron con cara de asco.

-Sí, Ron deberes, creo que no sabes lo que es aun.

Harry intervinió en el tema.

-Basta, ya- se enfadó Harry- quedaros aquí hablando, mejor me ire a dormir.

-Vale, Harry- dijo Ron con sonrisa alegre- hasta mañana y duerme bien

-Gracias, Ron- dijo Harry.

Al subir las escaleras, entró en la habitación de los chicos, sacó de la maleta, sus ropa de dormir, al ojear la maleta vió un pergamino dentro de él y decia en ella:

Querido Snape.

Lo siento, por el incoveniente de este mañana en la clase de Pociones, solo quería ponerte a prueba, espero que el fin de semana, empezemos nuestras clases de Oclumancia.

Espero que asistas

Harry no supó como llego hay el pergamino, se quitó las gafas, y al rato se quedó dormido.

**Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero veros en el próximo (QIERO REVIEWS)  
><strong>


End file.
